Season 28 (1996-1997)
Sesame Street Season 28 aired from November 18, 1996 to May 16, 1997. Episodes Episodes 3526 - 3655 (130 episodes) * Episode 3526 -- Maria in the Hospital, Pt. 1 * Episode 3527 -- Maria in the Hospital, Pt. 2 * Episode 3528 -- The Bear and Robinson men go fishing * Episode 3529 -- Elmo's fear of clowns * Episode 3530 -- Snuffy leaves for two days * Episode 3531 -- Stinky's plantmobile * Episode 3532 -- Frazzle's first day at day care * Episode 3533 -- The Yak Ballet * Episode 3534 -- Baby Bear's new family picture * Episode 3535 -- Betty Lou's dolly story * Episode 3536 -- Telly and the mysterious notes * Episode 3537 -- Ruthie's "P" sale * Episode 3538 -- Stinky grows a very smelly flower * Episode 3539 -- Goldilocks' invitation * Episode 3540 -- Baby Bear needs a break from playing with Big Bird * Episode 3541 -- Snuffleupagus-American Day Parade (repeat) * Episode 3542 -- Prince Charming visits (repeat) * Episode 3543 -- Tarah and her wheelchair (repeat) * Episode 3544 -- Mary's little lamb quits (repeat) * Episode 3545 -- Guntag Gelman-Jones' Flea Circus (repeat) * Episode 3546 -- Oscar's nightmares (repeat) * Episode 3547 -- Bob learns to dance (repeat) * Episode 3548 -- The Prince and the Pig (repeat) * Episode 3549 -- Ernestine watches Natasha (repeat) * Episode 3550 -- Gabi's training wheels (repeat) * Episode 3551 -- Big Bird wants to go to the playground * Episode 3552 -- Baby Bear's cape * Episode 3553 -- Zoe is upset with Frazzle * Episode 3554 -- Baby Bear can't play * Episode 3555 -- Telly and "COWS" * Episode 3556 -- Baby Bear recieves a package * Episode 3557 -- Elmo's silly wiggle * Episode 3558 -- Telly and the rubber ball * Episode 3559 -- Telly wants to be in the girl's club * Episode 3560 -- Big Bird spends the day with Ruthie * Episode 3561 -- The Jack-in-the-Box * Episode 3562 -- Kingston's Group 4 * Episode 3563 -- Telly has the triangle flu * Episode 3564 -- Cuckoos move into Big Bird's nest * Episode 3565 -- Alice won't get off of Snuffy's book * Episode 3566 -- Elmo rollerblades (repeat) * Episode 3567 -- Baby Bear's hot porridge stand * Episode 3568 -- Telly is important to Rosita * Episode 3569 -- Where are the triangle lovers? * Episode 3570 -- Rosita and Grundgetta play together * Episode 3571 -- The Tree Who Wanted to Leave the Park (repeat) * Episode 3572 -- Humphrey and Ingrid's home movies (repeat) * Episode 3573 -- Luis loses his glasses (repeat) * Episode 3574 -- Baby Bear invents a porridge cooler (repeat) * Episode 3575 -- Elmo and Zoe learn the waltz (repeat) * Episode 3576 -- Dances From All Over Day * Episode 3577 -- Big Bird and a Honker * Episode 3578 -- Grandparents anniversary * Episode 3579 -- Worm circus * Episode 3580 -- Zoe learns to honk * Episode 3581 -- Rosita's blue crayon * Episode 3582 -- Big Bird creates a magazine * Episode 3583 -- Miles' adoption party * Episode 3584 -- The Fairy Godmother * Episode 3585 -- The Story of the Golden Goose * Episode 3586 -- Kathleen the Cow * Episode 3587 -- Elmo is sad * Episode 3588 -- Bob and Gordon watch Barkley * Episode 3589 -- Oscar borrows a nice book * Episode 3590 -- Barkley misses Sir John Feelgood * Episode 3591 -- Baby Bear stops sucking his thumb * Episode 3592 -- Snuffy Has Snuffleitis * Episode 3593 -- Barkley is sick * Episode 3594 -- Baby Bear's Secrets of a Happy, Healthy Life * Episode 3595 -- Prairie Dawn is sick before her pageant * Episode 3596 -- How can Telly be in two places at once? (repeat) * Episode 3597 -- Rosita practices flying (repeat) * Episode 3598 -- Big Bird earns a dollar (repeat) * Episode 3599 -- Telly becomes a Bear Scout (repeat) * Episode 3600 -- The Worm Summer Games (repeat) * Episode 3601 -- Gabi and the lost dog, Pt. 1 (repeat) * Episode 3602 -- Gabi and the lost dog, Pt. 2 (repeat) * Episode 3603 -- Letter Z wants to be the first letter of the alphabet (repeat) * Episode 3604 -- Telly writes a letter (repeat) * Episode 3605 -- Ruthie wants to join the Dance Theatre of Harlem (repeat) * Episode 3606 -- A Visit from Auntie Audubon * Episode 3607 -- Playing "Gone with the Wind" * Episode 3608 -- The Furry Arms Tango * Episode 3609 -- Oscar and Grundgetta plan their wedding * Episode 3610 * Episode 3611 -- Leo Birdelli visits * Episode 3612 -- Oscar wishes for trash * Episode 3613 -- Humphrey and Natasha at the library * Episode 3614 -- Carrie's birthday party * Episode 3615 -- Moving to Cleveland * Episode 3616 -- Pogo Sticking Day * Episode 3617 -- Big Bird and the Big Bad Wolf * Episode 3618 -- Staring contest (repeat) * Episode 3619 -- The Listening Game * Episode 3620 * Episode 3621 -- Luis hurts his back * Episode 3622 -- Singing a song everyone knows * Episode 3623 -- Humphrey and Ingrid fall in love * Episode 3624 -- Zoe's groceries * Episode 3625 -- Natasha wants to play with Slimey * Episode 3626 -- The Princess and the Stick * Episode 3627 -- Snuffy's story * Episode 3628 -- Telly and Zoe Become Readers (repeat) * Episode 3629 -- Maria's childhood story (repeat) * Episode 3631 -- Telly's story * Episode 3632 -- Telly's Town (repeat) * Episode 3633 -- The Prince and the Pig * Episode 3634 -- Slimey wants to go to the playground * Episode 3635 -- Irvine's Blanket (repeat) * Episode 3636 -- Big Bird's beach plans * Episode 3637 -- Rosita plays with Stinky * Episode 3638 -- Oscar and Irvine at Hooper's * Episode 3639 -- Teaching Natasha to feed herself * Episode 3640 -- Sloppy is born (repeat) * Episode 3641 -- Many Monsters! * Episode 3642 -- Rosita, the Fairy Godmother * Episode 3643 -- Natasha and Frazzle at day care * Episode 3644 -- Telly's disguise kit * Episode 3645 -- Elmo and the letter E * Episode 3646 -- Abelardo visits * Episode 3647 -- A hot day on Sesame Street * Episode 3648 -- Oscar needs a pet sitter * Episode 3649 -- Zoe's list * Episode 3650 -- Sloppy goes to day care * Episode 3651 * Episode 3652 -- Elmo and Ruthie sleep at Big Bird's * Episode 3653 -- Wolfgang turns Telly into a fish * Episode 3654 -- Goldilocks accidentally knocks Baby Bear over * Episode 3655 -- Friends of 3 at the Furry Arms Hotel Notes * On May 5, 1997, as part of the Cinco de Mayo celebration on Sesame Street, Abelardo came to visit his cousin Big Bird for the first time. Abelardo and Telly look all over the neighborhood for him. Oscar later dropped Abelardo off at the airport and taught him an English word: scram. Cast Human Cast: :Gordon, Maria, Luis, Linda, Bob, Gabi, Miles, Carlo, Mr. Handford, Gina, Ruthie, Celina, Lexine, Tarah Actors: : Carlo Alban, Lexine Bondoc, Linda Bove, Ruth Buzzi, Annette Calud, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Roscoe Orman, Imani Patterson, Tarah Schaeffer, David L. Smyrl Muppets: :Alice Snuffleupagus, The Amazing Mumford, Baby Bear, Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk, Barkley, Bert, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Elmo, Ernie, Frazzle, Grover, Kermit the Frog, Oscar the Grouch, Prairie Dawn, Sir John Feelgood, Mr. Snuffleupagus, The Squirrelles, Stinky the Stinkweed, Telly, Wolfgang the Seal, Zoe Muppet Performers: :Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Fran Brill, Kevin Clash, Bruce Connelly, Alice Dinnean, Peter Linz, Rick Lyon, Noel MacNeal, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Judy Sladky, John Tartaglia (uncredited), Steve Whitmire, Bryant Young Guest Stars :Jason Alexander, Kathy Bates, Placido Domingo, Melissa Etheridge, Whoopi Goldberg, Hootie and the Blowfish, Bill Irwin, Cal Ripken Jr., Patti LaBelle, Mark Linn-Baker, Shaquille O'Neal, Monica Seles, Alfre Woodard, Noah Wyle.The Seattle Times Company: ''`Sesame Street' Still A Pillar Of Education". Season 28 Credits * Executive Producer: Michael Loman * Supervising Producer: Lisa Simon * Producer: Arlene Sherman * Directed by: Lisa Simon, Steve Feldman, Ted May, Gary Shimokawa, Emily Squires * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Lou Berger, Sonia Manzano, David Korr, John Weidman, Joey Mazzarino, Nancy Sans, Adam Rudman, Ian Ellis James, Belinda Ward, Josh Selig, Molly Boylan, Sara Compton, Christine Ferraro, Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, Jeff Moss, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Mo Willems * Production Designer: Victor Di Napoli * Music Director: Robby Merkin * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Composers: Chris Cerf, Dave Conner, Sarah Durkee, Tony Geiss, Paul Jacobs, Gail Sky King, Stephen Lawrence, Jeff Moss * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Associate Directors: Ted May, Ken Diego * Production Associates: Tim Carter, Melissa Dino * Post Production Coordinator: Carol-Lynn Parente * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Assistant Vice President for Production Research: Valeria Lovelace * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser Sources Category:Seasons